


I Don't Want to Be (Anything Other Than Me)

by FluffyGhosty



Series: The Misadventures of Sam and Scott [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Post-Canon, Post-Teen Wolf (TV), Pre-Canon, Pre-Supernatural (TV), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Title from the song I Don't Want to Be by Gavin DeGraw.Sam has finally made it away from his crazy family and into the heart of his future. Stanford. It's here he meets his new roommate Scott McCall and they get along better than okay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There really won't be any changes to canon since this is after Teen Wolf and before the start of Supernatural. The only changes will be the obvious combination of the two series. Enjoy!

Sam stepped off of the bus with a sigh. It was weird being so far away from his family, but the freedom felt amazing at the same time. He got into the school of his dreams on a full ride for pre law, and he couldn't be happier. The school seemed so much bigger than it had online, the buildings seem so much farther away from each other. That's just more walking for him then. 

 

He goes into the office to check in and get his schedule. He arrived a bit earlier than expected so there isn't too much of a line to the dorms. There are a few guys ahead of him who are screwing around, talking about wanting to be roommates. Sam hopes his roommate is someone he can get along with, also hopefully isn't too nosy either. 

 

A few more guys line up behind him, though there's one in particular that catches his eye. He's shorter than Sam (though just about everyone is) and is obviously nervous. The worn leather jacket and short spiky hair remind Sam a bit of his brother. Sam shakes his head, he's no longer a part of that. This is his life now, he needs to move on. 

 

He gets up to the table and gets his room key as well as a map of the building, a list of where all of the fire escapes and extinguishers are, and a lecture about rules and regulations. Sam could tell the guy doing this has said his spiel about eighty times today, he kinda feels bad for him. 

 

After he was released he stepped to the side to look over his map. His room is on the third floor. Too high for easy break in but low enough to be easy to get out of in an emergency. He internally groans at the thought. It's gonna take longer than he thought to stop thinking like a hunter, like some monster is after him. 

 

“Looks like you and I are roommates.” A soft voice pulls Sam from his thoughts. 

 

He looks up from his hands to see the boy from earlier. He has a large gentle smile on his face as he shifts his stuff around to hold out a hand. “I'm Scott.” 

 

Sam shakes his hand, sharing a soft smile. “Sam.” 

 

“Shall we?” Scott asks, gesturing to the stairs. 

 

Sam nods and they walk side by side, alternatively opening the door for the other. “So, where are you from?” Sam asks, hopping to make a conversation. 

 

“Beacon Hills. It's not too far from here. What about you.”

 

“Uh, New York.” He lies. He internally flinches, why did he lie? “Well, I lived there for a while. I'm originally from Kansas.” There, no reason to start his first friendship on lies. 

 

“Wow, far from home.” Scott nods towards the door with their number on it. “On second thought, welcome to your new home.” He smiles as he unlocks the door and opens it. 

 

It's a simple room with white walls, blank beds on either side, large dressers and desks, a bathroom in the corner, and a small kitchenette in the back. Other than the bathroom it was all one big room. 

 

“I'll take the bed near the door.” Sam offers before dropping his bags onto said bed. 

 

Of course, since he has fighting experience he wants the closer bed. If someone were to break in he would defend this kid. How relaxed he is, with that smile on his face, there's no way this guy has any idea what goes bump in the night. 

 

Sam scolds himself again. He needs to stop thinking like this. The probability that he would run into anything supernatural here is slim. He picked this school specifically for that reason. 

 

“It's bigger than I expected.” Scott comments as he floats around the room occasionally opening cabinets and doors. 

 

“Yea. So, uh, what's your major?” Sam asks as he sits on the bed and starts digging through the bag. 

 

“Pre vet. I worked at a local clinic in high school. What about you?” He asks as he sits on his bed. 

 

“Pre law. My family wasn't super eager about it though. Wanted me to stay and be a part of the family business.” Sam shakes his head with a humorless chuckle. He's not sure why he's saying all this, but it just feels right talking to this kid. 

 

“Ouch. Yea I left a lot of family back home. There was a big group of us who got really close Senior year. Feels kinda weird without them.” Scott sighs as he jumps up off the bed. “Hey, I was thinking about exploring campus. Wanna come?” 

 

Sam gives him a small smile. “Sure.” 

 

The both grab their maps and leave the room, almost getting hit by some guys moving a sofa into their room next door. With a laugh they dodge their way out of the building and onto the grass. They don't really visit any building, but spend most of their time just exploring campus. 

 

They talk about themselves, Sam mostly pushes the conversation to be about Scott, before they stop at the on-campus Cafe. 

 

Sam plops down in a corner booth with his extra espresso, Scott across from him with his latte. “So, think we'll be able to get along for the year?” Sam jokes. Whatever stress he had about his roommate has been lifted. 

 

“I don't know about the guy I got stuck with.” Scott smiles behind his cup. 

 

Sam laughs. “I'll keep that in mind.” 

 

Scott rolls his eyes as his phone rings. “It's my mom.” He smiles at the phone before answering. 

 

Sam doesn't want to listen in, so he pulls out his own phone. He got a new one when he left for California, so Dean and his dad don't know his number, but he put their numbers into the new one just in case. He scrolls over Dean's number, his thumb itching to hit the call button. He never wanted things to go down the way they did, especially not with his brother. 

 

“Yea, my new roommate is pretty cool. His names Sam.” That makes Sam smile. Approval of his peers, let alone having any, has always been comforting to him. 

 

“Talking about me already?” Sam teases, earning a sugar packet to the face. 

 

“I'll make sure to call him.” Scott sighs as his smile dies a little before picking up again. “Tell Liam that if he gets on your nerves I'll come down there and kick his ass myself.” He nods as she talks. “Okay, bye mom.” 

 

“Liam your brother?” Sam asks as Scott hangs up. 

 

“Ah, no. He's a couple years younger. I kinda took him under my wing in high school.” Scott carefully replies.

 

“Cool. I moved around a lot growing up. Seems like no matter where you go it's all the same.” Sam puts away his phone with a mental promise to call Dean later. 

 

“Cool kids, jocks, nerds, weirdos?” 

 

“Yup” 

 

“I started out as the loser, my and my best friend Stiles. We've known each other since kindergarten. My asthma was so bad I couldn't do much.” Scott starts. 

 

“Do I need to know where you keep your inhaler?” Sam asks with his brows knit in concern. 

 

“I pretty much grew out of it. Haven't needed it for a few years. Just in case, I keep one in the front pocket of my back pack though.” Sam nods in understanding. “Anyway, about sophomore year I decided to try for front line in Lacrosse. That was the year by asthma kinda went away. I've been playing since. It's that scholarship that got me in here.”

 

“I know what you mean. I have a full ride because of my academics. It's hard to keep grades up with how often we moved, so they thought I must be good enough to do well here.” Sam shrugs. 

 

“That's awesome man.” Scott smiles. 

 

They decide to head back to the dorm and finish unpacking. On the walk back there are a couple of girls who check them out as they pass. Scott overhears one of them whisper ‘both definite greenlight’ before the erupt into giggles. 

 

“Oh my God.” Sam whispers as he tries to hold back a laugh and glance at them. “They totally just stop lighted us.”

 

Scott chuckles as well before glancing back to see the girls also looking over their shoulders. “Maybe we'll see them again?”

 

Sam huffs out a breathy chuckle as they reach their building. They climb up the stairs and stop when they see a sign posted on their door. Every room down the hall has a similar sign. 

 

Sam rips the paper off the door. “House meet and greet tonight at seven. Meet your neighbors and make some friends for the new year. Hosted by the floor supervisors. Party is on the first level in the building lobby.” Sam reads aloud as they enter the room. 

 

“Sounds fun.” Scott comments as he starts unloading his bags onto his bed. 

 

“I guess. I'm not much for parties.” Sam shrugs and tosses the paper into the trash. 

 

“Me either. They're too loud and there's so much going on. It would be nice to meet everyone though.” 

 

“Do you want to go?” Sam asks as he starts unloading his stuff as well. 

 

“If you want to. I'm good either way.” 

 

Sam stops. “You don't have to wait for me. If you want to go make friends you can.”

 

Scott smiles. “I get that, but your my friend and I don't want you to feel left out.”

 

Sam feels a warmth blossom in his chest. “Then let's go, if that sounds good to you?”

 

Scott grins that big puppy grin and nods, adding more clothes to the dresser. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna spoil it. In this chapter they do sleep with girls they meet at a party, but it will all be explained in the next chapter. Also, I apologize for the smut, I tried but I've never been very good at it.

The music thuds loudly from below them, at least Scott thinks it does. He notices Sam obviously isn't bothered by it, so he avoids bringing it up. Acting normal is difficult when you aren't sure what normal ears can and can't hear. Or smell, see, or feel. That's why so far it's been great hanging out with Sam. He's really chill about it and is patient as Scott figures out what he can and can't say. 

 

Sam gives him a small sense of home. Why, he's not sure. He knows they've never met, and Sam is still a little nervous around him, but there's this undeniable pull of belonging when he's with him. Maybe it's that he smells like Stiles, old books and honey with a hint of cinnamon, warm. Maybe it's the way he acts so much like Allison, strong and sweet with a bit of mischief. Maybe it's because he reminds Scott of his two favorite people. 

 

He shakes out of his thoughts to see Sam coming back into the room with his laptop tucked under his arm. “So get this, I found a spot over by the community area on this floor that has the best wifi.”

 

Scott nods and pulls on his shirt that he's been staring into space at in his hands. “That's great. What about in the room?”

 

Sam stops to think before entering the bathroom. “Homework yes, Netflix would probably crap itself.”

 

“Noted.” Scott adds as Sam comes out of the bathroom dressed a little nicer and his shaggy hair looking a little cleaner. 

 

“Ready?” Sam asks as he takes a long look at his phone screen before putting it in his pocket. 

 

Scott follows the phone with his eyes, possibly lingering a little too long, but only out of curiosity. He's been doing that a lot, looking longingly at his phone like he's waiting for a call. Scott wonders if it has something to do with his family not getting along. 

 

“Let's get outta here.” Sam forces a smile and opens the door for him. 

 

Scott nods with a smile in thanks and they head down stairs. It takes a bit for his ears to adjust to the loud music, the bass thumping through the ground and walls. There aren't any strobe lights or anything, so his vision is pretty much clear save for the small artificial cupcake scented cloud he just walked through. He's never understood why people think vaping is so cool. 

 

Sam turns to him with a red cup. “Would you look at that, actual alcohol at a school sponsored party.” He yells over the music. 

 

Scott's sure if not for his enhanced hearing he wouldn't have understood Sam. It's this fact that makes him forget the idea of responding, instead he raises his glass in cheers before downing it. It's times like this he really wishes he could get drunk. Sam gives him an impressed smirk before drinking some of his. 

 

They wander around the large lobby. All of the furniture has been pushed aside, the tables all stacked and the chairs lined along the wall as seating. The boys join in on a few conversations, Sam meeting some other book worms from the floor above and Scott meeting another lacrosse player. 

 

For being the male dorm there are quite a few girls. Scott's thinking the female dorm came and crashed the party, but he's not certain. Most of them look older than freshman, so it's not just a freshman get together anymore. 

 

He notices right away that there are a pair of girls eyeing him and Sam. Even with his focused hearing he can barely catch what they’re saying. He gets bits and pieces of “dibs” “it's tradition” and “tomorrow morning”. He taps Sam on the arm when they come towards them. 

 

Sam gives a big smile at the girls. “Hey.” 

 

The tall blonde one instantly takes a liking to Sam, running her fingers along the zipper of his jacket. Scott wonders what exactly this “tradition” might be. Before he can ponder it farther his mind drifts to the short black haired beauty slowly lifting the hem of his shirt to slide her fingers across his skin. 

 

She gently kisses his neck and nibbles on his ear, her breath echoing. As soon as she pulls away he hears Sam's pulse beating fast, he's obviously enjoying this. Though Scott would be lying if he said his body wasn't enjoying the attention either. The girls share a look before taking their hands and lead them outside the building away from the music towards the female dorms. 

 

“I'm Victoria. This is my roommate Desiree.” The blonde supplies, walking backwards to look at them. 

 

“I'm Sam, this is my roommate Scott.” Sam smirks. 

He has this smile on his face and seems relaxed for the first time that day, though it's probably the alcohol. Scott decides that maybe he should just give in and have fun with it. The girls lead them up to their room on the fourth floor, their bodies getting closer and closer. By the time they reach the room both boys have their hands around their girl, lips traveling across bare skin. 

 

Desiree opens the door and they all quickly shuffle in. The boys follow the girls to their respective beds and they continue. Scott notices the girls have set up curtains between their two beds, a small division of sorts, though Scott can still see the shadow of the other two on the other side. 

 

Scott feels her hands slowly combing over his body, landing on his ass with an appreciative squeeze. Normally one night stands aren't his scene, but it's college. It's the time of exploration for young adults. Besides, he's a werewolf, it's not like he can catch a disease. 

 

His fingers carefully twine into the hem of her short dress and his hand slides along her thigh. He can feel her laugh bubble in her chest before he removes his shirt. Her hands rest against his chest before wrapping around his neck. 

 

He can hear a similar giggle from the girl on the other side as well as Sam lowly chuckling. He elects to ignore anything else from them as he slides the dress over her head. Of course she's not wearing a bra. 

 

He smooths his hand over one of her breasts as she kisses him passionately. Really, it's more like she's trying to eat him alive, but Scott can't help but enjoy the moans she's making. She starts unbuttoning his jeans and he quickly shimmies out of them as well as his shorts. 

 

“Do you have any-” She cuts him off with a kiss before reaching over and pulling out a condom box. 

 

“Oh my God.” Victoria giggles before she pulls back the curtain. “Pass me a couple.” She covers herself with the light blue fabric and catches the small packages before returning to Sam and they both laugh. 

 

Scott takes one and quickly slides back, putting it on and sliding her underwear off. His lips clamp together with hers when he comes back down and enters her. The moan she makes vibrates through his lips as he muffles it with his own. 

 

In an effort to control himself he let's go of her lips and kisses into her neck and shoulder. A quiet growl comes from him as he grinds into her, her groaning almost as loud as the other girl is. 

 

If someone were to tell him a story similar to what's happening right now, he would think it's weird that the two guys are having sex in the same room. It's such an intimate, private thing that in this moment is separated only by a thin fabric wall which is doing nothing to reduce the sounds. Yet, for some reason it's not bothering him. The idea that him and Sam are here with these girls isn't bothering him. In fact, he's enjoying this. It's almost become a competition to see who can make the other girl moan louder. Why he's enjoying this he's not sure, perhaps it's his wolf enjoying the idea and that in turn is getting to him. 

 

Whatever the reason, he's enjoying hearing the moaning and yelling these girls are doing. There's an occasional giggle from either girl as they get felt, kissed, or pinched. Scott doesn't fight the instinct to nibble the side of her neck, with human teeth of course, and suck a bruise there. She laughs and pulls him back into a bruising kiss and is pleading him to finish her. 

 

He can feel himself getting close and decides to help her along a bit by taking her chest into his mouth and rubbing at her with his thumb. He can feel her writhing below him as her orgasm rushes over her. His follows a few thrusts after. 

 

After taking a moment to breathe he pulls out of her and slips off the condom, tying it and successfully throwing it into the nearby trash can. He notices a similar silence has filled the other side of the room where Sam is laying next to Victoria. 

 

He can hear their breathing and realizes they've fallen asleep along with the girl who has curled into his arm. He tries not to laugh as he slips away from her. He's about to wake up Sam when a particular story he heard once echoes in his mind. He lets out a snort before shuffling around to find his shorts and climbing back in. 

 

He might regret this tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam wakes up with a small headache, though from what he remembers he should be feeling a lot worse. He slowly sits up and quickly realizes 1.he's not in his room, 2.the girls who own the room are gone, and 3.he can't find any of his clothes. 

 

“Hey Sam.” Scott's familiar happy voice calls quietly from the other side of the room. 

 

Sam pulls back the partition to see Scott standing there naked as well. “Hey Scott.” He sighs, actively avoiding looking. He's a guy, it's no big deal, but it's out of respect. Totally. 

 

“Dude, where are our clothes?” Sam asks slightly panicked after looking around. 

 

Scott digs around behind the desk and pulls out two pairs of jeans. The grin on his face is wide as he tossed a pair to Sam and quickly slides into his own. “I saved out jeans, luckily.” He walks over towards the closet and opens it, digging through the dresses. 

 

“Did you know they would do this?” Sam asks with a laugh. 

 

“I had a suspicion. My mom used to go here. She told me a story about a tradition where some of the girls on their last year will pick up freshman and take their clothes.” He pulls out a couple of dresses. “And I know those girls don't wear XXL.” He puts them back as Sam starts laughing again. 

 

“They are going to be so disappointed. I owe you big time man.” Sam pats his shoulder. “You just saved my ass.” 

 

Scott points to the door. “There are a lot of girls giggling out there. I've heard them all morning.” 

 

Sam presses his ear to the door and he can hear them too. “Well, I can't be late for my first class.”

 

Scott's grin grows. “Then I guess we show off.” 

 

Sam smirks as he opens the door, flashes going off in the hallway as girls take pictures. They walk out only to hear a disappointed ‘ah man’. Scott bites his lip with a wink, and Sam swears his heart flutters. 

 

Sam isn't as showy as Scott is, but he still waves and sticks his hand in his pocket as they turn to leave. “Think we'll get our clothes back? That was my favorite shirt.”

 

Scott laughs. “I hope so, they have my favorite one too.” 

 

Sam finally relaxes a bit as they take their walk of shame back to their dorm. Shirtless, barefoot, and big grins on their faces. They see a few other guys running ahead of them, either with fabric wrapped around their waist, in a dress, or nude for all the world to see. There are probably five or six others besides Sam and Scott and they are all running for their lives as these two calmly stroll back. 

 

“Nice tattoo, by the way.” Sam comments as they walk back. 

 

Scott affectionately runs a hand over the black lines on his bicep. “Thanks. Saw it in a dream and thought it would be cool.”

 

“My brother has been trying to convince me to get a matching one with him, some symbol of protection.” Sam shrugs. 

 

“I have so many plans for more, but they don't agree with my skin that well. Took forever to get this one to stay.” Scott easily replies. 

 

Sam watches as he rubs his arm as if it hurt. He also knows that having a bad reaction to tattoos is relatively common. 

 

They get back to their room and quickly change before going to class. First semester they have a couple of classes together but not until after lunch. Sam is actively staying towards the back of the room, mostly to avoid attention. In his first class a couple of guys come in late and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel bad for them. The professor quickly explains that she knows about the tradition, and even though she partook in it during her years here, she despises it as an adult. Luckily, she isn't going to take attendance for this class, as long as you get your work in and keep your grades up she couldn't care less. 

 

Sam's second class of the morning is uneventful, and he realizes this professor isn't as forgiving as the last. He even set up a seating chart, which is super weird considering its  _ college _ . But, whatever, he's seen weirder. 

 

Right as class is ending he gets a text from Scott. 

 

_ Roomate  _

_ Lets meet for lunch _

_ (11:57) _

 

Sam can't help the smile as he quickly slides his phone back into his pocket. When they finally get released he is the first up and out of the back exit. Sam's not sure why that text put a smile in his face, or why Scott has such an effect on him at all. He's never felt like this for anyone, except maybe his brother when he was younger. That admiration, the excitement that they actually want to be around you. 

 

Sam enters the Cafe from the first day and sees Scott in the same spot they were in before. He has another cup in front of him with Sam's name on it. Scott already has a hamburger in front of himself. Sam quickly gets a salad and goes over to Scott who beams at him. 

 

“Hey Sam, I got you the same thing as before, hope you don't mind.” 

 

Sam can't help the genuine smile on his face and the warm feeling in his chest. “Thanks.” He opens his salad and quickly adds the dressing before closing it and quickly shaking it. 

 

They talk for awhile about their first classes. Scott only has one class in the morning, though he has a night class to make up for it, and apparently that teacher is pretty chill. He just put on a powerpoint, then once that was over they were free to go. 

 

Their next class wasn't for another hour so they decided to head back to their dorm and hang out. When they get back Sam can't help but watch as Scott looks at his phone like he's waiting for a message. 

 

“Something going on back home?” Sam asks, knowing that look too well because he's been doing the same thing. 

 

“Not really, and that's the problem.” Scott sighs. “My home town is pretty disaster prone, there's always some excitement going on. I haven't heard anything about from home though, it's strange.” 

 

Sam offers him a small comforting smile. “I know what you mean. I've lived on the road all my life, following the excitement. It's hard to live a mundane college life and change from what you know.” 

 

Scott nods before groaning. “We have to find something to do. I mean, I know we have class in less than an hour.”

 

Sam snickers. “I get it. Maybe once things get going we won't be so bored.”

 

“Oh God I hope so.” Scott groans. 

 

They end up spending the hour just talking. Sam for some reason feels so much more comfortable around him than anyone he's met before. A part of his mind keeps telling him that there's no way this man is normal, that Scott can't be human because of how strangely he affects him. Scott is something else, but Sam can't decide if that's a good thing or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow chapter, but I promise the next one will pick up a bit. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Scott and Sam sit next to each other in their afternoon classes. They sit far enough in the back that they can whisper and pass notes without getting caught. Scott finds himself listening to Sam's heartbeat every time he unfolds the paper. Usually it will pick up slightly as he tries not to laugh as they make fun of the teachers horrible writing. A couple of times it skipped a beat when he wrote something endearing or kind. 

 

Sam's notes always make him smile. He takes special notice of the way his letters slant like italics and how the letters curl together. It's so neat and organized with a hint of softness, just like Sam. Scott didn't catch most of the lecture, and judging by Sam's lack of notes neither did he. 

 

Their next class goes by the same way, with the boys too sucked into their own conversation to pay attention. It's setting a very bad precedent for the rest of the year. 

 

Scott has one more class that day that Sam doesn't, so Sam heads back to the dorm. The class feels lonely without his new friend to pass notes to. His mind drifts as he hears another introduction to the class and the teacher drones on about their life story. He thinks about Beacon Hills, his pack, then it drifts to Sam. The hairpin curl of his lips when he smiles, the way his eyes seem to change color with every light source, the shy grin he gives only Scott, the musky and savory smell of Sam. 

 

There's a tug in his chest, a longing to be near Sam, and it's scary. Scott’s only known this man for two days and he already has this urge to protect. He’s never felt like this before. He's felt the need to be close, the want to protect his friends, but this is a whole new ballpark that he has no experience in. And there's a lingering fear of Sam's rejection. He's only human and there's no way he can get lucky twice like he did when he showed Kira. Scott's not that lucky. 

 

The next few weeks carry on in a similar way, passing notes during class then hanging out after school, and Scott can feel his feelings for Sam steadily building. They've binged a few shows on Netflix, sitting pretty close on their too small couch. They share dinners and occasionally meet up at the library after Scott's last class. Scott also notices how up to date on current events that Sam is, though they are less politics and stocks and more murders and disappearances. Over all they have become best friends, the way they get along is legendary. But Scott can't ignore the screaming in his chest for more. 

 

Of course, as luck would have it, two weeks is about the limit either of them can go before their luck has to turn. 

 

They are walking back from the library, the clock on Scott's phone reading 11:57, a few minutes before the library closes. The streetlamps along the walking paths light their way along with the full moon above them. Scott can hear it before he sees it, the rustling of the leaves in nearby bushes and the heavy breathing of something running. He stops on the path and pushes Sam behind him, earning a confused look. 

 

Sam listens and hears it right before the light above them bursts. “Not here.” Scott hears him grumble. 

 

Scott watches as five or six people circle them. His eyes quickly adjust to the dark, able to see the mixed group surrounding them. He can smell it, the stench is overwhelming and it surprises him that he hasn't smelt it until now. Omegas. 

 

He feels Sam press his back to his own, his heartbeat surprisingly steady. Sam is oddly calm for what's going on, perhaps he just thinks its a regular mugging? Scott internally groans at the thought of having to explain whatever happens later. 

 

“We've been looking for you.” A low, husky voice echoes from in front of Sam. 

 

“What do you want?” Sam asks lowly. Scott can hear him slowly shifting, grabbing something from his pocket. 

 

“We could smell you as soon as you entered campus.” Another beside Scott growls as his eyes glow an icy blue. 

 

Scott growls deeply. “Sam, stay behind me.” 

 

Sam scoffs. “I was about to say the same thing.” 

 

“We knew we had to find you. Just stay still while we kill you...” Another yellow eyes responds.

 

“What if I say no?” Scott asks. These are obviously werewolves who are after him and he's concerned for Sam's safety. He has to get him out of here safely. 

 

The wolves launch forward, claws and teeth bared. Sam readies himself to defend, but has to hold his ears as a loud, deep roar echoes from behind him. Everyone stops, Sam included as he slowly turns to Scott. 

 

He sees the wolves around him hesitate before quickly launching again. Scott's about to claw at one who is running at Sam, but is surprised to see him stab the wolf on his own, the creature shifting back into a human and collapsing to the ground. 

 

One claws across Scott's chest, pulling his attention to the fight in front of him. He grunts in pain but quickly heals as he grabs the man and throws him back against the light pole, watching it wobble dangerously. Another tries to swipe at his side, but Scott moves quickly enough to dodge and claw a large hole through his stomach. A girl latches onto his shoulder, and he's about to flip around to her, but he hears a knife sheath itself into her skin. 

 

When she falls away, he sees Sam breathing heavily. He can smell the fear and anger floating off of him in waves as he holds the knife up to Scott. Scott shifts back to normal and heaves a sigh, Sam's grip on the knife tightening. 

 

Scott holds his hands up in surrender, keeping his face calm even though his mind is racing with question. “Sam…” 

 

“Werewolf.” Sam growls, his voice sounds so betrayed it makes Scott's chest sting. “You're a werewolf?!” 

 

He chances moving closer, only to have Sam press the knife further towards him. “Please, let's just talk about this. You're a Hunter, right? That's why you have that knife?”

 

Sam glares at him as his gaze flickers from him to the knife. “Silver.”

 

“That won't work on me, only on Omegas. But you won't need it, I don't want to hurt you. I would never hurt you.” Sam doesn't lower the knife, though he does seem more nervous.” Come on, Sam. It's still me. I'm still Scott. Please man, just hear me out.”

 

He tries to give Sam a smile, though he's sure it's pretty awkward. It seems to do the trick though, because Sam lowers the blade and puts it away. “What the hell have I gotten into?” He groans and runs his fingers through his hair. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's mind was reeling. Scott, the guy who had become his best friend, the guy he's been living with, is a werewolf! He's obviously not one of the feral ones that eats hearts, but that doesn't excuse anything. He's an Alpha. That means he's killed, that he can turn others. 

 

After Scott makes a few calls, the issue from last night is cleared up. Apparently he knows people in Palo Alto who can help with this stuff. Sam didn't stick around to watch though, he went back to the dorm. He switched out his silver knife with one made of mountain ash (wooden blades work better than you'd think) and keeps it under his pillow. 

 

Sam would be lying if he said he slept at all that night. He was too on edge. When Scott came in he pretended to be asleep, but he knows his scared heartbeat when Scott whispered his name probably betrayed his act. Sam heard him shift around in his dresser before leaving, closing the door with a sad sigh. 

 

Sam's aware that the way he's acting is hurting Scott, it's hurting him too. Sam's not so concerned about the fact that he's not human, he's had friends that are monsters before. What scares him is the fact that Scott is an  _ Alpha _ werewolf. He's far more capable and dangerous than any of the other monsters he's faced up to this point. And he's not sure what to do. 

 

On one hand he can hear his brother and dad screaming to kill him. On the other one he  _ really _ wants to go back to the way they were before. The late nights watching Netflix, passing notes during classes, their friendship. 

 

Sam can't concentrate during his first class. He blindly does his work, his fingers robotic ally typing away and writing the paper as his mind continues the debate ad struggle. He's pulled back to reality when everyone around him starts moving to leave. When he looks down he sees what he thought he was typing was actually his thoughts. They’re slightly incoherent, but he recognizes the thought process. He angrily shuts the laptop and shoves it into his bag, realizing he forgot his book for the next class. 

 

Sam's got enough time, that's not the problem, he just doesn't want to run into Scott. It's an asshole move, but he doesn't know what else to do at this point. Though, without his book, he doesn't have much of a choice. 

 

When he comes up to the room though, he can hear a conversation inside. Scott must be using Skype or something to talk to a friend. 

 

_ “If you keep pacing you're gonna burn through your carpet.”  _ The unfamiliar voice groans. 

 

“Stiles, this is serious.” Scott growls. 

 

“ _ Well, remember when your mom found out?”  _

 

“She wouldn't talk to me for days.” Scott sighs. 

 

“ _ But she got over it. She's fine with it now.”  _

 

“He's a hunter, Stiles. And I don't know if he's as easy going as the Argents are. I'm pretty sure if not for the fact I was dating Allison, Chris would never have considered talking to me.” Scott sounds so hurt that it makes Sam's chest sting. 

 

He's sure he's heard that name before… Argent… The werewolf hunters? 

 

“ _ Should I be feeling jealous of your new best friend?”  _ Stiles goads him. 

 

Scott huffs out a laugh. “You'll always be the token human of our group. I just don't want to lose him too. My relationship with him is different, it feels like there's more at risk. I don't know how well I'd do without him, he's so ingrained into my life, he's practically become pack as it is.”

 

Stiles laughs.  _ “Dude, do you hear yourself? I haven't heard you talk like this since Allison.” _ Sam hears Scott try to speak up, but he's interrupted.  _ “Don't try to deny it. You swore yourself to the moon and back about her, saying you felt your world would be crushed without her. I'm thinking you're past the friend zone buddy, and if you wanna make this right then you gotta talk to him.” _

 

Sam has this overwhelming urge to walk in and tell Scott that he wants the same thing. He wants the comfortable companionship, and the closeness, and the easy way they fit together like pieces of a broken puzzle. 

 

Sam chances a glance at his phone to see that his eavesdropping has carried him five minutes past the start of his next class. With a quick sprint he runs out of the building only to realize he never actually grabbed the book he went up for. 

 

Now he has even more questions than before. Did Scott mean what he said about feeling those things? Probably because Sam feels the same way. There's no way he can keep his mind on track when his world is crumbling around him. He ends up not going to class, choosing instead to aimlessly wander around campus. 

 

He lets the wind carry him steadily as he walks in circles, his feet dragging and his head hung low. It's not until he sees a pair of familiar shoes that fall in line next to him that he stops. 

 

Scott takes a few steps before turning to look up at Sam. “Sam, can we talk?”

 

Sam pauses with a heavy sigh and shifts his bag on his shoulder. “Sure… Yea…”

 

Scott looks like he's ready to continue walking, move somewhere, something. Anything but continue standing in the middle of the sidewalk like they are. They stand there, eyes roaming to anything except each other as they silently pray the other speaks first, both dreading the conversation they know they need to have. 

 

“How about we… Uh, go up to the dorm?” Scott quietly suggests after a moment. 

 

“Yea, uh… Good idea.” Sam nods and they walk up to their room with silence and tension thick around them.

 

“Sam, about last night-” Scott starts after they close the door. 

 

“Scott listen-” They both stop, sharing a small chuckle. 

 

“I'm not upset.” Sam tries again after a deep breath. “I get why you wouldn't say anything, not everyone believes in monsters. And you're not the first non-standard non-human I've met.”

 

Sam sees an invisible weight lift off of Scott's shoulders. “I'm glad. I meant what I said too, I would never hurt you.”

 

“Even though I'm a hunter?” Sam smirks. 

 

“Especially then. If I've learned anything from the hunters I've met, you guys have a lot of connections.” Scott smiles that big toothy grin that makes Sam's stomach buzz. 

 

They both take a breath with a hint of laughter, finally relaxing. 

 

“So, if you want to get a new roommate I totally understand.” Scott holds out a paper, Sam taking it to look it over. 

 

A smile spreads over his face as he rips the paper. “There's no way in hell I'm letting an Alpha werewolf run around campus without supervision.” 

 

Scott's smile only grows as he grabs the paper from Sam. “I can work with that.” He balls up the paper before tossing it in the bin. 

 

“God, I have so many questions. It's not everyday I get to talk to a werewolf.” Sam can feel the bubbling of curiosity in his chest. 

 

Scott shakes his head with a sigh. “Why don't we go get something to eat?”


	6. Chapter 6

Scott struggles to fight down the pleased purr building in his chest. Sam has agreed to talk to him and now things are falling back into place. Scott can hear Sam's heart beating steadily and it's almost embarrassing how calm it makes him feel. Maybe things aren’t like he originally hoped with a more romantically inclined relationship, but this is a step. A good sized step towards possibly holding Sam a little closer, pressing gentle lips to his temple, feeling his hands roam his back-

 

“-and if you take that away, the whole thing falls apart.” Sam's voice pulls him back to reality. 

 

“Right, so we add sodium chloride?” He shoots blindly, hoping to God he's not making a fool of himself. 

 

Sam laughs, an obvious sign he just made a fool of himself. “You had an empty look to your eyes, I was wondering if you could hear me.” Scott huffs quietly in response. “I figured that werewolf hearing would help you focus.” 

 

Scott smiles. He was focused, just on the wrong thing. “Right, sorry. So not sodium chloride.”

 

Sam sighs and closes the book. “That's enough for tonight. You look like your brain is fried.”

 

Scott nods and closes his book, slipping it back into his bag. “Sorry man.” 

 

“It's fine.” Sam flops unceremoniously next to Scott on the bed, their bodies connected from their shoulders to their knees. Their faces are mere inches apart, Scott can feel Sam's warm breath on his nose and he really wants to lick his lips. 

 

“So, what episode did we leave off on?” Scott asks as he sits up, pulling away from Sam and reaches to grab his laptop. 

 

“Thirty-six?” Sam responds, almost sounding sad but trying to pass it off as tired. 

 

“Okay.” He sets up the computer between them, the device pushing apart their knees. 

 

They watch an episode, then another, and another. By the end of the fourth episode, Sam has fallen asleep, sagging against the wall. Scott debates waking him to reclaim his own bed, but decides to be nicer than that. He gently moves the laptop aside before carefully laying Sam down on the bed. He mumbles some unintelligible string of letters before snuggling under Scott's blankets. 

 

Scott quickly gets undressed and climbs into Sam's bed. The sheets around him and the pillow under his head smell so much like him, and he's wrapped in his warmth. There's an egging in the back of his mind to roll around, spread his scent, mix it with Sam's, make them one. Instead, he rolls onto his stomach and buries his face into the pillow. He rumbles out a satisfied growl and slowly drifts to sleep. 

 

The next morning Scott wakes to the smell of coffee and a warm steam rolling in from the bathroom. When he opens his eyes he sees Sam freshly showered and walking out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. 

 

Scott quickly remembers that he's in the wrong bed and scrambles up out of it, earning a laugh from Sam. “Morning.” 

 

Scott nods with a quick “Morning.” before grabbing some pants. 

 

“You looked so comfortable I didn't want to wake you.” Sam hands him a cup of coffee. 

 

“Same to you last night. You were so out of it I didn't want to risk waking you up to move you.” He gladly takes the drink to hide his growing blush behind it. 

 

“So you used my bed…” He nods in understanding before adding. “You could have stayed, I wouldn't have cared.” 

 

Scott has to fight the urge to spit take his coffee. Did Sam seriously just say that? 

 

“So, it's Saturday. I was planning to go into town, you wanna come?” Sam asks, acting like nothing happened. 

 

But something definitely happened. Scott can't even hope to respond with the way his brain has short circuited. The wires and connections are sparking and burning as he comprehends what just happened. Holy shit. 

 

“Uh- Yea… Sure.” He’s finally able to stumble out before his mind catches up. “Let me shower first?” 

 

Sam nods, so Scott quickly collects his stuff and goes into the bathroom. 

 

That morning when they are walking around downtown, Sam casually throws his arm over Scott's shoulders. He tried to hide his blush with jokes about Sam being too tall and scraggly, but he knows his face is probably still red. 

 

Scott can feel the eyes of people they pass looking over them. One guy even snears behind them, calling them “faggots” as they pass. He has to fight to urge to flash his eyes and growl at the asshole. It's times like that when he's glad Sam doesn't have superhuman hearing. 

 

While inside the Cafe they decided to stop in for lunch, they are told twice they’re a cute couple, and Sam seems to be going along with it. The way his hand slips against his own for a few seconds too long, how much closer he stands to Scott, and his heart skips a beat every time. 

 

Sam acts like he thinks Scott hasn't noticed, but he certainly has. When they’re sitting at the table, his fingers brush ever so gently against his own and Scott can't decide if he should lace their fingers or flinch back. 

 

He watches as Sam slowly pulls his hand back to use it to gesture as he continues talking, but Scott hasn't heard a word. He's too focused on the way his lips curl up into a smile as he rambles excitedly about something or other that happened in class. 

 

Scott's attention is pulled back to reality, but not by Sam. It's the man standing by the counter watching them that has a bad feeling building low in his gut. Sam sees the change in Scott's demeanor as he glares behind him. 

 

“That guy by the counter's been watching us for a while.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sam frowns and picks up the napkin dispenser, using the smudged metal to see a reflection of the man just as he turns away to focus on his drink. Hunter? Homophobe? Stalker? Honestly there are so many options at this point. He could just be some human with low morals, or a human with low morals and a knowledge of the supernatural. Neither option is in their favor. 

 

“What do you wanna do?” Scott asks with his brows knitted in concern. 

 

“Let me talk to him. I'll see what he knows.” He suggests and stands, gesturing to Scott then his ears, hoping he understands. 

 

“Be careful.” Scott adds, scratching his ear with a nod. 

 

Sam watches the man carefully as he approaches. He notices the dirt stains on his knees and the obvious bulge underneath his denim jacket where a gun could be stashed. The man smells of gun powder and salt, an obvious sign of a Hunter. His dirty blonde hair and thick beard almost make him look like a lumberjack. Sam almost wonders if he's got an axe in his vehicle. 

 

“Hey man, My name's Sam. I noticed you watching us.” Sam slides in calmly next to him as he gestures generally towards where they are sitting. 

 

The man glances towards Scott who is fiddling with some sugar packets. “It ain't nothin’ kid, don't worry ‘bout it.” He grumbles. 

 

“Well normally I wouldn't, but we've been having such a nice day out and you're staring is creeping my boyfriend out.” Sam doesn't let the anger show on his face, but his voice is low and cautious. 

 

“Why don't you tell him that if he has a problem to come talk to me himself?” Sam sees the man's hand twitch towards his pocket. 

 

“Why don't we try this again?” He asks as he takes a deep breath. “My name is Sam Winchester. I'm a hunter, and you are encroaching on my hunt.”

 

The man gives him a wide eyed look of shock before it drops into a glare. “If you're a hunter, then what the hell are you doing running around with a werewolf?” He growls. 

 

“Because I'm keeping an eye on him. He's not a feral omega. He's part of a more sophisticated pack that doesn't do that. I'm keeping an eye on him, using our relationship as a cover. He doesn't know I know.” Sam easily lies, one of his less liked traits of being a hunter. 

 

“He ain't? Well I caught wind o’ a pack o’ them runnin’ through this here town.”

 

“I took care of them the other night. Six of them tried to ambush me. He has nothing to do with them, he's just a kid trying to get an education.” Sam shrugs. He's not totally lying. 

 

The hunter lets out a long sigh. “Sounds like you got things under control here. Palo Alto’s a big town though, ya sure you don't want the help?” 

 

Sam nods and pats his back. “I'm sure.”

 

He gets up and turns to leave, stopping when the man speaks up. “Should I tell John you've got it handled then?” 

 

Sam sees that Scott has his head tilted slightly to listen in to the conversation, but his head jerks up at the mention of John. Sam's told him the basics, how his dad treated him and his brother growing up and how they never got along. He told Scott how he left and how his dad told him not to come back. That conversation produced some tears and resulted in a tight hug and crappy movies of his choice that night. 

 

Sam spins around to face him. “You know my dad? Did he send you here?” Sam knows he's getting angry, but he doesn't care. If his dad sent this guy just to spy on him… 

 

“I recognized the name. The bastard left me hangin’ high an’ dry in Pensacola a few years back. Figured it's time to give ‘im a call.” The man shrugs.” I'm guessin’ he don't know you're here?”

 

“He knows. He just doesn't care.” He takes a deep breath. “Anyway, I've got this. Thanks for the concern.” Sam waves before turning and going back to Scott. 

 

“You alright?” Scott asks as he stands to meet Sam. 

 

Sam nods and tosses down some money before nudging them towards the door. “I'll be better when we get away from him.” 

 

Scott nods and waits until they are out of the building and a ways down the sidewalk before speaking. “He was lying. About calling John, I heard his heart. They never met in Pensacola.”

 

Sam smirks. “Figured. You know, it's really handy that you're a human lie detector.” He hesitates for a moment. "You know, what I said about only keeping an eye on you-" 

 

Scott smiles that smile that makes his cheeks pink and his head duck a little, the smile that makes Sam's heart flutter. “I know, I heart that too. And thanks.” He's silent for a moment before continuing. “You know, you're heart was steady when you called me your boyfriend.”

 

Sam feels his heart lurch and his lungs freeze. He did call him that didn't he? He's been acting like that all day, hoping and praying for Scott to get the hint that this is what he wants. But for the words to come out of his mouth was totally spur of the moment. 

 

“I'd be happy to discuss it more when we get back?” Scott suggests, Sam's lungs finally taking in air. 

 

Sam grins wide when he sees the happiness on Scott's face. Today has been a good day.

 

At least until he hears the loud  _ thunk _ from behind him and his vision starts to swim. He vaguely hears Scott screaming his name and counts about five pairs of boot clad feet before totally going unconscious. 


	8. Chapter 8

Scott groans at the cold wetness pressed against his back. There are so many new things around him his senses are on overdrive. The smell of mildew and something rotten. The echoes of water dripping and creatures that rustle and fly around make his ears ring. The feel of his damp clothes sticking to his back and rear that let the cool air freeze his skin. He opens his eyes to darkness, his eyes shining red to see the cold stone walls around him with a metal cage wall on the other side. 

 

He sees what his nose caught earlier, a dead body collapsed in the corner with its chest ripped open. Scott tries to get up to investigate further, letting his eyes go back to their dark brown when his wrists catch behind him. The jingle of metal tells him exactly what he feared. He's chained up. 

 

With a groan he settles back against the wall, hoping to relieve the pulling on his wrists. He's about to check the chains when someone pounds on the metal bars. He presses himself flush against the wall and watches the two men carefully as they pull something out of a bucket and toss it at him. It lands close enough for him to reach for it, but instead he feels his stomach shift. There's a heart at his feet, and though it smells like beef he still feels like he's gonna retch. 

 

The men laugh as they walk away, mumbling something about him being a stupid animal. Scott nudges it away with his foot before collapsing to the floor. He groans out softly as he rests his head back against the wall. 

 

“I gotta get out of here.” He whispers to himself before looking at the chains again. 

 

The way they are bolted into the wall looks like it's made for werewolf strength. Based on the chains and the heart, Scott concludes that they don't know he's an Alpha. They must just assume that he's a werewolf and that they're all the same. 

 

A familiar groaning pulls him from his thoughts as he scrambles to his feet and pulls himself as close to the bars as possible to see if he's right. Stretched along the ground in the cell across from him is none other than “Sam! Oh my God!” 

 

He can feel a wave of relief wash over his shoulders at seeing the boy squirming across the ground as he regains consciousness. “Scott?” He grumbles as he sits up, rubbing the back of his head with a wince. 

 

“How's your head? How much do you remember?” Scott asks as he sits, his arms pulled back behind him. 

 

“I'll be okay, my memories a little fuzzy and so is my vision.” Sam tries to joke as he stumbles over to the bars that keep them separated. “Oh my God, they've got you chained up?”

 

Scott sighs and yanks on the metal, emphasizing his answer with the jingle of the chains. “Yea. And there's mountain ash along the outside of the cell.” He points out, Sam looking down to confirm it. 

 

“Damn it.” He groans and combs his fingers through his hair, carefully avoiding the injury. 

 

“Sam, they threw a heart in here. I don't think they know.” Scott adds quietly, Sam stopping to stare at him. 

 

“Know what?” A voice asks as he walks down the hall. The man from the Cafe stands before them, a knife twirling between his fingers. 

 

“That I'm a vegetarian.” Scott glares as he pulls himself to his feet. “I don't eat hearts, human or beef.” 

 

“That's disappointin’, though I figured you wouldn't take. Sammy boy here said you was one o’ them sophisticated wolves with a pack and some humanity left. Wanted to check for myself, especially since he's deemed you safe. There's only one way to know for sure though.” The hunter steps forward, a long metal stick with a wide end poking through the bars with electricity sparking on the end. “Show me your eyes!” 

 

Scott jumps back and growls, keeping his eyes human. “Damn you're quick, I need to get me a longer shocker.” The hunter groans. 

 

The hunters not knowing he's an Alpha is their only trump card, there's no way he's showing them his eyes. “Why don't you come in here and see for yourself?” 

 

“Get ‘I'm.” One of the other hunters unlock the cell door, stepping back while another walks in. 

 

Sam grabs the back of one guy's shirt and yanks him back, slamming him into the bars. Another punches him in the face, blood running out of his nose as he stumbles back from the bars. 

 

“Sam!” Scott yells before yanking on the chains to growl at the hunters. 

 

“You care for this human don't you?” The hunter asks with a smirk as he gets one of the others to unlock Sam's cage, forgetting Scott's door for the time being. “Maybe if we can't get to you, we can get to him.”

 

Scott pulls against the chains, straining his arms against the binding. “Leave him alone!” Scott roars. 

 

A couple of the hunters grab Sam's arms and pin him to the wall, the tall man struggling against their holds as the main one pulls out a knife. “How many slices does it take to get to the center? Why don't we count?”

 

Scott tugs once against the chains, then again and again. He can feel the stone behind him crumbling with each tug. He clasps his eyes shut as he feels his fangs poking at his gums. After a final tug the metal bends and breaks away from the wall with a loud crash. 

 

The hunters look back as Scott roars loudly, falling into a full shift with his eyes glowing red. The only thought in his mind is SamSamSamSam as he angrily shakes the walls with his voice. There's rocks crumbling from the walls and ceiling with the ferocity of the sound. 

 

He feels the adrenaline pumping through him, giving him strength as he fights. Pushing and clawing and struggling. He knows the odds of busting through are slim, just because he did it once on an off chance doesn't mean he can do it whenever he wants. But that doesn't deter him, especially as he hears Sam scream again in pain. Instead, the need to get through pushes him farther, harder, faster. He is determined to get to him, whether or not the walls crumble down along with it is just a technicality. 

 

He feels the wall give slightly and his mind goes blank, a stark whiteness surrounding him. It reminds him of when he and Lydia had to go retrieve Stiles from inside his own mind, but the blank white room is empty this time. The sounds of dripping pipes and people yelling is a distant echo in the background, until it's not. Scott is breathing heavily as it all goes quiet. Until a familiar voice calls out to him. 

 

“Scott.” The echoes slowly get closer, less faded, and come into focus. “Scott?”

 

By the time his brain recalibrates enough for him to understand what about his surroundings have changed, he's looking at a deep pond of red slowly encompassing the floor. The hunters are scattered on the floor, their blood pooling at his feet and running down the walls. Looking at his hands he sees only a red stain covering his tan fingers and sharp claws. Along with the blood on his fingers is the distinct taste of metal in the back of his throat. A quick glance behind himself reveals Sam is sitting up along the wall with his eyes blown wide in shock. 

 

Scott hears something scurry outside of the cage and quickly ushers Sam behind him before growling at the offending rat that runs off in a panic. All of his senses are still high strung with threatsaveSamdanger. 

 

The gentle hand on his calf, however, instantly calms him along with the soft words rolling from it's attached humans’ lips. “Take a deep breath man, it's okay. You got ‘em. We're safe now.” 

 

Scott does as told and swallows hard before trying to slow his breathing. His body slowly calms itself, his shift disappearing and returning to normal. He feels Sam carefully pat his leg in comfort before he himself sighs long and loud. 

 

“Jesus…” Is the first word out of Scott's mouth as he stumbles to turn and crumbles down to his knees in front of Sam. “I thought I was going to lose you.” 

 

Sam opens his mouth to speak but falters and instead grabs Scott by the back of the head and pulls his lips to his own in a bruisingly harsh kiss. Scott can feel his mind short circuit again, but this isn't something he would ever want to blank out on. So in turn he holds Sam's shoulders and kisses back, internally screaming to whatever Gods are out there that fate truly is a cruel mistress. 

 

They pull apart just so Scott can look him directly in the eye. “Do you- I mean…” 

 

“You saved me.” Sam nods to him and swallows hard. 

 

At those words his whole body tenses before slowly turning to see the carnage behind him. The sight makes his stomach churn and he has to turn back to Sam in order to stop it from rising up his throat. 

 

“I-I did this? I can't- oh my God.” He grips his hair in his hands as tears sting his eyes. 

 

He can feel the pitying look Sam is giving him burning his skin. He doesn't deserve it- He doesn't want it. He just tore through these people like the monster that he is, he's the last person to get pity. Sam must not understand that though, because he pulls Scott's head to his chest and carefully strokes his back. Scott desperately wants to pull away, but Sam's hold on him is so reassuring he's not sure he can leave for the sake of his sanity. 

 

“Scott, we gotta get out of here.” Sam whispers, and that's when Scott realizes the depth of what's happened. 

 

“Damn it. Yea- We gotta… Come on.” He quickly stands and offers his still bloodied hand to Sam. 

 

Sam eyes it wearily before taking it and slowly climbing back to his full height with only a couple of winces along the way. Scott still holds his hand and feels the familiar sting of pain being sucked away into his body. The black lines are barely visible under the drying red on his skin, but he knows Sam knows what he's doing. 

 

“Come on, let's get out of here.” 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Sam helps Scott wash off with a nearby hose before they climb into the truck, Scott insisting on driving. As they attempt to figure out where they were taken, Sam carefully lifts his shirt to see the wound in his gut, blood oozing from the hole. 

 

“Oh my God.” Scott mutters as his eyes quickly jump between the road and the blood. 

 

“I'll be fine.” Sam grunts as he takes off his flannel and balls in up to press it against the wound. “Just get me back to the dorm.” 

 

“The dorm! Sam, you need a hospital.” Scott sees a familiar building in the distance and presses a little harder on the gas pedal. 

 

Sam groans. “No, I have everything I need back at the dorm, just get me there. It's not that bad, a few stitches and I should be fine.” He shifts slightly and winces, his sign to quit moving and relax. 

 

“Damn it, this is all my fault.” Scott grumbles under his breath. 

 

“Woah, Scott. No, this isn't your fault. Hunters without a code is not your fault.” Sam frowns and watches Scott carefully. He can see how bothered he is by everything, the blackout, Sam's wound, getting captured, the whole situation is weighing heavily on his shoulders. “Don't take all of this on by yourself. Let's get me fixed up, then we can talk about this, okay?” 

 

Scott slowly nods and passes the hospital. Sam sees the way he eyes the door but doesn't say anything. They get to the dorm and are able to hide the blood well enough to only get a few odd looks and not an ambulance or police cruiser called. 

 

Sam flinches as Scott sets him down on his bed, Scott mutters a series of apologies as Sam directs him to the first aid kit. He's shirtless by the time Scott comes back, a thin line of blood running down his abdomen. Scott quickly sets the first aid kit next to Sam who opens it and digs a thread and needle out of the bag. 

 

“Please tell me you're like every other college freshman and have a bottle of whiskey or something hidden somewhere.” Sam grunts as he struggles to thread the needle. 

 

“No, alcohol doesn't affect me!” Scott groans before jumping up and after a few minutes coming back with a bottle of vodka. “Will this work?” 

 

Sam wants to laugh, but knows that will hurt so he just smiles. “Where the hell did you get that?” He asks as he trades the needle and thread for the bottle so Scott can thread it. 

 

“We are in a building of college Freshman, are you sure you didn't hit your head?” Scott smirks as he gets the string through the eye and pulls it through. 

 

Sam can't stop his laugh and subsequent wince in pain as he opens the bottle and pours a little onto the wound then takes a shot. He and Scott quickly swap objects and he takes in a deep breath before stabbing the needle into his flesh. He lets out his breath with a pained laugh and pulls the stitch through. 

 

As soon as the pain starts though, it ebbs away. That's when Sam looks up to see Scott's hand on his side, the veins in his arm turning black. He can see the wolf putting on a brave face, what he's doing is hurting him but he doesn't want to worry Sam. 

 

“Let me.” Scott insists and grabs the needle from his hands. “My hands are a little steadier.” 

 

Sam slowly relaxes, letting Scott do the work as he focuses on keeping his breathing steady. He doesn't want Scott to see how much this is paining him, but he knows that no matter how good of a lier he thinks he is Scott will be able to figure it out. Between the amount of black in his arm or the quick beating of his heart there's no way he wouldn't. 

 

The hand splayed out against his hip is warm against his skin. There's comfort there where there hasn't been between them before. Sam knows that he’s thinking about what happened and wants to say something, anything to get him to stop feeling guilty. His mind is blank though, just processing the smooth slide of the needle through his flesh and the tickle of the thread being pulled through the hole. 

 

Scott ties off the end and cuts the cord, setting it aside before grabbing bottle and pouring a small amount of vodka over the wound. Sam doesn't even feel it though, because the pain is gone before he can feel it. He sees the black is carried up past Scott's forearm into his bicep and under his t-shirt. 

 

So Sam pulls his hand off gently with a small “Stop.” and takes a deep breath. 

 

“What's wrong?” Scott asks as his arm returns to normal. 

 

“Stop taking my pain.” Sam scolds and shifts so that he's sitting up against the wall. 

 

“No way. You're in this mess because of me-”

 

“Scott, this wasn't your fault. I chose to stand up for you and question that hunter, don't blame yourself for this.” Sam sighs and gently strokes his thumb across Scott's cheek. 

 

“You got hurt.” Scott glances up at Sam from where he's kneeling next to them bed. 

 

“I will heal. Come here.” He gently pulls on Scott's jaw, the wolf moving to sit next to him. “You saved me, you actually broke through a mountain ash barrier just for me. Thank you.” 

 

Scott shyly smiles and takes Sam's hand in his own. “I'm just happy you're okay.” He's quiet and Sam can't help but watch the way the light reflects off of his dark chocolate colored eyes. 

 

Sam leans toward him, stealing his breath as he presses their lips together. Scott eagerly licks at his lips and Sam can feel the gentle grip of fingers in his hair. He slips his own fingers under the hem of Scott's shirt and feels goosebumps build across his skin as he quickly pulls away. 

 

“Jesus, your fingers are freezing.” Scott laughs and grabs his hand, folding it between his. 

 

“I blame the fact that you're a walking space heater.” Sam snarks as Scott pulls him close, holding his hand in his lap as Sam nestles in against his chest. 

 

“Let me warm you up then?” He asks not so innocently as his hand rests gently against Sam's thigh. 

 

“Please, I'm freezing.” Sam replies with a little more breath in his voice, a little more need. 

 

He is cold, that's not a lie, but the implications of what Scott is asking for are sounding more enjoyable by the second. Sam just wants be be surrounded. By warmth, safety, home. All of these things represented by Scott as his hand slowly moves across his thighs before wrapping around his midsection. 

 

Scott's careful not to press on his injury as he shifts them, laying Sam down on the bed as their lips continue to connect. Their legs tangle a bit before they get where they’re comfortable and Scott presses his knee against Sam's crotch. Sam lets out a soft mewl at the friction and slides his hand under Scott's shirt again. This time he doesn't pull away, but instead does the same to Sam. 

 

Their hands work quick to pull away their clothes, too many layers keeping them apart. Scott is quick about throwing the offending cloth away from them to the floor where it can't get between them again. He and Sam are both able to wriggle out of their jeans and as soon as those are gone Scott is on top of him again. Sam can feel the smooth slide of their bodies as Scott kisses his neck and jaw like their lives depend on it. 

 

“Scott…” He says quiet and breathy as Scott slips his hand down Sam's side. 

 

He carefully slips just his fingers below the elastic and looks up to Sam. “Are you ready?” 

 

Sam nods and when his hand settles around his erection Sam can't hold back his rough “God I love you” growl as he cants his hips towards the friction. 

 

Scotts smile is so smug and happy as he slips Sam's underwear the rest of the way off. He places open mouthed, bruising kisses along Sam's hips and thighs before whisper just as rumbly as Sam had. “I love you too.” 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this series. This is a look at what the night Dean comes to Sam might be like if Scott were a part of the equation. This chapter is basically a transcript of the first part of the first episode of SPN with a few edits to fit the presence of Scott. Thank you to everyone who read and has followed the series!

_ Three years later _ . 

 

Sam presses hard against Scott's warmth as he presses his teeth to his jaw. The wolf gives a low growl of satisfaction at the scraping against his skin and grinds his rear into the other's hips. He can feel the tell-tale press of his erection against his ass along with the friction of his own against the sheets below him. 

 

Scott carefully rolls his shoulders so he can reach back and meet Sam's mouth with his own. “How do you wanna do this?” He asks lowly in his ear. 

 

“Need you, Scott.” He groans and let's the smaller male roll over. 

 

He trails his lips down his neck and chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue as fingers comb into his shaggy hair. Scott grips the base of Sam's scalp tightly as he sinks lower until he licks a long line along the bottom of Scott's length. His back arches at the feel of the crisp air around them cooling the stripe of wetness. 

 

“Get up here.” Scott growls and pulls Sam back up towards him and kisses him hungrily. “You keep doing shit like that and I'll never last.” He playfully scolds in a deep breathy voice. 

 

“That's exactly why I do it.” Sam growls back and quickly reaches under the pillow to pull out the pre-planted lube that's now much warmer than the cool air around them. 

 

Sam leans back and squirts a decent amount into his palm before spreading it over Scott by slowly jacking him. The low mewl he gives is all the answer Sam needs to asking if he's ready. So he kneels above him, and with the help of Scott directing himself while still holding a supportive hand on his waist, he slides down until he's fully seated. Both boys groan at the feeling and take a moment to remember what breathing is. 

 

Sam slowly pulls himself forward and on the slide back he feels a pair of thighs slam into his ass. Scott is thrusting up to meet him halfway and somehow they create a rhythm. Scott presses his fingertips into the skin of Sam's side and slowly drag up as his other hand takes the smooth skin of his erection in his hand and lets Sam thrust into it when he scoots forward. 

 

The look in Sam's eyes pierces through Scott in a way only he can. The lust blown pupils and hungry glare is something reserved for him and he can't get enough. Scott loves seeing the rare beast that Sam becomes in bed and it's amazing to watch the switch. It's gradual, as he kisses and sucks bruises into his skin and drags dull nails across his back. 

 

They ride it out until Sam spills across Scott's chest, then it's just a couple more pulls with Sam’s fingers before Scott joins the mess on his chest. “At least we didn't ruin the sheets this time.” Sam shrugs when Scott licks a bit from his face. 

 

Scott laughs with an eye roll before quickly jumping up and heading to the bathroom to shower. 

 

Sam quickly gets dressed and relaxes on the bed, on the verge of sleep when he hears the shower turn off. A few seconds after he hears a loud thump that is definitely  _ not  _ Scott. He quickly jumps from his covers and carefully enters the hallway, peaking around the corner to see the open window. When he listens he can hear footsteps scurrying through the kitchen and a shadow darkens the doorway as it passes by. 

 

Knowing the layout of the apartment he and Scott got last year by heart, he knows the next room the intruder would enter is the living room, so he waits by the door. After a beat, the man comes in and Sam jumps into action. He tries to level a hit to the back of the man's head but is blocked. They trade blows until the shorter man twists him around and kicks him back through a doorway. Sam continues to fight, the man eventually landing a blow that makes him stop for a second before continuing. It's not until the man flips Sam onto his back that he finally recognizes the man.

 

“Easy, tiger.” The man taunts with a cheeky grin as he hovers over Sam.

 

“Dean?” Sam breathes heavily as his brother laughs. “You scared the crap out of me!”

 

“That's because you’re out of practice,” Dean smirks, earning the flip sam does to roll him to the ground. “or not. Get off me.” He groans as Sam stands and helps him to his feet.

 

“Dean, what the hell are you doing here?” Sam asks cautiously.

 

Dean smiles wide and pats Sam’s shoulders. “Well, I was looking for a beer.”

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam asks again, lowing his voice to show his seriousness. He doesn’t need this right now.

 

Dean loses the goofy tone and also becomes more serious. “Okay, alright, we gotta talk.”

 

“Uh, the phone?” Sam says pointedly.

 

“If I’d have called, would you pick up?” Dean responds just as coldly.

 

Suddenly the light is on and a careful voice is calling out to him. When Sam turns he sees Scott standing in the doorway in a pair of loose shorts, hair still dripping lightly down his shoulders.

 

“Scott… Hey…” Sam sighs and turns back to Dean. “Dean this is Scott.”

 

“Wait, your brother Dean?” He asks in surprise.

 

“Scott your roommate Sammy?” Dean asks before smiling at the boy and holding out a hand.

 

Scott takes the offered hand slowly, watching as Sam responds. “Boyfriend, actually.”

 

“Oh, shit really?” Dean quickly turns to Sam with disbelieving eyes before turning back to Scott and not discreetly scanning his eyes over the wolf. “Well, cool I guess. Nice tattoo.” Dean smiles at him.

 

“Let me get dressed…” Scott suggests, Dean stopping him.

 

“Oh no, it’s fine. We’re all dudes, right?” He takes a second before going back over to Sam. “Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. Nice meeting you.” Dean smirks with a nod as his eyes glance over Scott’s frame again.

 

It’s silent for a moment before Sam shakes his head. “No. No, whatever you gotta say, you can say in front of him.” Sam puts his arm around Scott’s shoulders for emphasis.

 

“Okay, um… Dad hasn’t been home in a few days.” Scott looks up at Sam, seeing the flicker of anger in his eyes.

 

“You can cut the code, Scott knows.” Sam sighs. “And I'm sure he’s just working overtime on another Miller time shift, he’ll stumble in eventually.”

 

Dean’s eyes go wide. “Oh, well fine then. Dad’s on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in a few days.”

 

********

Sam grumbles as he follows Dean down the stairway, a now dressed Scott right behind him. “I mean come on, you can’t just break in in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you.”

 

“You're not hearing me Sammy, Dad’s missing. I need you to help me find him.” Dean groans. 

 

“You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine.” Sam is getting more and more frustrated at his brother as they reach the bottom of the steps.

 

Dean turns to them before they reach the floor. “Not for this long. Now, are you gonna come with me or not?”

 

“I’m not” Sam responds easily.

 

“Why not?”

 

“I swore I was done hunting. For good.” He puts emphasis on the end, showing Dean he’s serious.

 

“Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad.” Dean rolls his eyes and continues down the stairs, the others following.

 

Sam continues to raise his voice. “Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.” He makes eye contact with Scott who may be remaining quiet, but is giving Sam a lot of sympathy with his eyes.

 

Dean stops at the door and gives Sam a confused look. “Well, what was he supposed to do?”

 

“I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, ‘don't be afraid of the dark’.” 

 

Dean looks shocked as his voice rises in anger. “Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there.” The sentence makes Scott flinch, but Dean ignores it for glaring at his brother.

 

“Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her.” Dean looks away and Sam knows the thought of mom is still painful to his brother. “But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we  _ can _ find.”

 

“We save a lot of people doing it too.” Dean responds with a bit of hurt still in his voice.

 

Scott takes his moment to pull Sam’s hand into his own, a reassuring anchor as he takes a deep breath. “You think Mom would have wanted this for us?” Dean angrily slams the door open with an eye roll, not waiting for the others as he climbs up the stairs into the parking lot. “The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.” Sam continues, squeezing Scott's hand before letting go to catch up.

 

They cross over to a familiar black car sitting at the edge of the parking lot. There are a lot of memories in that car, and Sam has to stop himself from feeling nostalgic for a bit.

 

“So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?” Dean asks with a sigh as he stops next to the trunk.”

 

“Not normal. Safe.” Scott finally says with a bit of anger behind the words. He’s starting to feel that familiar pull of wanting to defend Sam, makes no difference if it’s his brother.

 

“And that’s why you ran away.” Dean scoffs and Scott has to stop himself from growling.

 

Sam takes a minute and shakes his head. “I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing.”

 

Dean turns away for a moment before turning back to Sam. “Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it.” They are all silent for a moment before Dean speaks again. “I can’t do this alone.”

 

“Yes you can.” Sam’s voice has lowered into a tone of sadness.

 

Deans voice matches as he replies. “Yea, well I don’t want to.”

 

Sam pauses and takes a deep breath, Scott's hand resting gently against his back. Sam can see the way Deans eyes quickly flutter to the touch before going back to him.

 

“What was he hunting?” Sam asks quietly.

 

Dean gives him a look before popping open the trunk and the hidden compartment underneath. Sam sees the look of disgust that crosses Scott’s face as he must smell something. Sam takes a quick look and notices a few jars of what’s most likely dead man and lamb blood. He whispers a quick explanation in his ear and gets a nod as Scott relaxes. Sam also notices the way he eyes the jar with ashes in it and a few buds of a purple flower hanging from the latch.

 

“Alright, let’s see… Where the hell did I put that thing?” Dean mumbles as he pulls out a folder and digs around for his phone in his pockets.

 

“So when dad left, why didn’t you go with him?” Sam asks as he leans against the back of the car, Scott sliding to his other side so that he can see.

 

“I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.”

 

“Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?”

 

Dean turns towards Sam, looking offended. “I’m twenty-six, dude.” That makes Scott chuckle as Dean pulls some papers from the folder. “All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.” He passes a paper to Sam who also shows it to Scott. “They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.”

 

Sam looks down at the paper, a missing persons article that Dean had printed out. It has a picture along with the name Andrew Carey in large font on the top. “So maybe he was kidnapped?” Scott suggests as Sam scans over the sheet.

 

“Yea? Well here’s another one in April, another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years.” Dean throws down another sheet for each date before taking the one from Sam and putting them all back in the folder. “All men, all on the same five-mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough.” They watch as Dean opens his cell phone and swipes around. “Then I get this voicemail yesterday.”

 

He plays the audio and it sounds scratchy and has a lot of feedback. Sam notices the familiar sound alongside his dad’s voice and is about to point it out when Scott does first. “Why do I hear a girl talking behind him?” He levels his gaze with Sam who nods.

 

“There’s EVP on there.”

 

Dean smirks. "Good ears kid, and not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?” Sam shakes his head so Dean continues. “All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through an audio editor, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.”

 

He played the new sound and it was a woman who speaks briefly in a hushed tone.

 

“I can never go home.” Sam quotes as he thinks. 

 

Dean quickly packs everything up and closes the trunk before leaning back on it. “You know, in almost three years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.”

 

Sam glances at Scott with a sigh before turning back to his brother. “I have a few conditions.”

 

“Name ‘em.” Dean stands with a grin. Sam looks to Scott again and Deans smile falls. “Oh hell no, I’m not taking your boyfriend.”

 

“Just hear me out.” Sam starts before Scott continues.

 

“I’m more useful than you think. Beacon Hills isn’t far from where I grew up and I have a lot of resources in the area that could be helpful.” Scott adds quickly.

 

“Resources? What, do you just happen to know a bunch of hunters?” Dean scoffs, stopping when he notices the nod Scott gives him. “Seriously?”

 

“Yea, among other things.” Scott sighs.

 

“Just trust me, he can help.” Sam pleads.

 

Dean groans. “Fine, but no PDA anywhere near baby. Any other requests?” 

 

Scott shoots Sam a confused look that he waves off. “Sam needs to be back first thing Monday.”

 

“What’s first thing Monday?” Dean asks.

 

“I have this… I have an interview.” Sam answers vaguely.

 

“A job interview? Skip it.” Dean shrugs, earning an eye roll from Scott.

 

“It's a law school interview, and it's his whole future on a plate.” Scott gives Sam a small proud smile. 

 

“Law school?” Dean asks with a similar smile.

 

“So, do we have a deal?” Sam asks with pleading eyes.

 

Dean gives a small nod. “Sure, back by Monday.”


End file.
